1. Field
This invention relates to data input devices, and more particularly, to a master controller which may be used for directing movements of a robot and which is particularly useful for robotically enhanced surgery.
2. Background
In robotically assisted surgery, the surgeon typically operates a master controller to remotely control the motion of surgical instruments at the surgical site. The master controller may be separated from the patient by a significant distance (e.g., across the operating room, in a different room, or in a completely different building than the patient). Alternatively, a master controller may be positioned quite near the patient in the operating room. Regardless, the master controller will typically include one or more hand input devices.
These hand input devices are coupled by a servo mechanism to the surgical instrument. More specifically, servo motors move a manipulator or “slave” supporting the surgical instrument based on the surgeon's manipulation of the hand input devices. During an operation, the surgeon may employ, via the robotic surgery system, a variety of surgical instruments such as tissue graspers, needle drivers, electrosurgical cautery probes, etc. Each of these structures performs functions for the surgeon, for example, holding or driving a needle, grasping a blood vessel, or dissecting, cauterizing, or coagulating tissue.
To deliver the full potential of this new form of surgery, the robotic system will preferably allow movement of the surgical end effector in both position and orientation. This requires providing an input device that a surgeon can move freely and with considerable agility. It is desirable that the input device be relatively unconstrained in its range of motion so that only the limitations imposed by the range of motion of the remote surgical tools affect what the surgeon is able to do. Further it is desirable that the input device impose a minimal load on the surgeon's hand to avoid fatigue and to allow precise and delicate movements of the input device.
In light of the above, it would be desirable to provide an improved operator input device for a robotic surgical system that provides a large range of input motions with minimal loading of the operator's hand.